


Fight me!!

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JJ being a jerk, M/M, No JJ's were hurt during the making of this fic, Triggered yuri, Yuri Plisetsky's cat - Freeform, Yurio being Yurio, takes place a couple years after episode 12, yurio and his knife shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: Yuri was just practicing for a regional competition at the rink, when the bane of his existence came barging in, smug smirk, horrid jacket, glasses and all.Or, JJ trigger's Yuri as usual and Yuri really wants to punch the smug smirk right off of JJ's face.





	Fight me!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!
> 
> This is my first contribution to this fandom but not my first fanfic. It's honestly been a while since I've written anything, but I'm trying to get back into writing more and I hope this will help. 
> 
> The idea for this fic came to me when I saw this little comic and it instantly made me think of Yuri talking like he’s all tough while in reality he’s just a salty cinnamon roll that wouldn’t hurt anyone. Hope you all enjoy!!  
> P.s: This is un-beta'd so if you find any major errors feel free to let me know! :)
> 
>  http://imgur.com/gallery/ndIZK - the inspiration for this fic.

It was a pretty busy, hectic, and tiring day of practice for the Ice Tiger of Russia, Yuri Plisetsky. Well that’s how his days usually were, but the effects went up ten-fold with it being only a few days until a competition. Yuri was practicing for one of the regional competitions before this year’s GPF, and with this regional competition being held in St. Petersburg, on Yuri’s home turf, that meant that Yakov and Lilia were on his case more than usual. Luckily he also had his boyfriend, Otabek, there with him so it helped him to maintain focus and to keep calm. Otabek seemed to have the magic touch when it came to calming down the always agitated blonde haired Tiger; which is why when Yuri informed his circle of friends that Otabek was moving to Russia to live with him everyone was ecstatic for the couple.

So all in all, Yuri was in a pretty “ok” mood given that Yakov and Lilia had finally let him stop for the day. Yuri was just gulping down some water from his cheetah printed water bottle that the Old man and the Piggy had gotten him along with a wide assortment of cheetah print items for Christmas last year. Otabek sat down next to him and handed him a hand towel so that he could wipe the sweat on his face. “Your routine looks like it’s coming along great. I’m sure it’ll get you to the GPF, but then you’ll have to get past me for gold.” He teased with a playful smirk.

Yuri was about to come back with something like, ‘Well, I guess if you squint and turn your head just right a silver medal could be mistaken as a gold medal.’  
However, before Yuri could open his mouth, he heard a sound that instantly made him want to throw up and punch a wall at the same time. A sound that has haunted his nightmares. The voice that makes nails scratching against a chalk board sound like a chorus of angels to Yuri. It was Jean-Jacques Leroy, also known as JJ, and also known best to Yuri as the most infuriatingly annoying person to ever walk the earth.

“Now, now Otabek, I understand that you’re his boyfriend but you shouldn’t blatantly lie to his face like that, that’s just cruel.”

Yuri and Otabek jerked around just to see, that it was in fact JJ wearing a smug smirk. Yuri automatically felt the overwhelming need to punch him so hard in the mouth that all of his teeth fell out however, Yuri just let out an irritated and confused sounding, “Huh!?!”

“I’m just saying that it’s pretty rude of Otabek to lie to you like that. I mean it’s obvious that I’m going to win gold at this year’s GPF and walk away as the men’s skating division King and gold medalist. I’m afraid that the closest you’ll be getting to a gold medal this year is if you end up standing next to me in second place.”

Yuri stood up and slammed his water bottle on the bench before taking a step towards JJ. Yuri felt his hands forming into fists and felt his blood boiling; it was honestly amazing how easily JJ could piss him off to this extent. “Fuck that! Like hell I would lose to an untalented, self-centered douche bag whose ego is bigger than every god damn galaxy combined!! What are you even doing here, don’t you have to be a Jackass somewhere else!?”

JJ stared at Yuri with wide eyes and blinked twice, then threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. “Well it’s nice to see that you still have your lady like charm.” He said through a chuckle. “As for why I’m here, I’m one of your opponents in the upcoming regional competition taking place here, and I figured I’d come here to practice. I told Otabek I was arriving early; I thought he would have told you.”

Yuri quickly spun around to face where Otabek was still sitting on the bench and looked at him incredulously. “You knew, and you didn’t tell me that I would be competing against this maple syrup loving bastard at the next competition?!” 

The dark haired man sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I didn’t tell you because I knew how you would react, so I was just hoping that I could keep you two from running into each other until absolutely necessary. ”

Yuri was going to say something, but was cut off once again by JJ laughing. “Uh oh, looks like someone is in trouble with their girlfriend.” He joked in a sing-song voice.

Yuri instantly went red with anger and turned back towards JJ. “I AM NOT A GIRL, and I swear if you call me that one more time I will cut you with my Knife shoes!!!"

To Yuri’s surprise and irritation JJ just laughed louder and began walking towards the ice. “I’m sure you will.” He said while waving over his shoulder at the pair, “Well it’s time for my practice time on the ice, see you around Otabek, shorty!”

“I heard that asshole!!! Why don’t you come over here and say it to my face?! Get over here and fight me you bastard!!!”

At that Otabek sighed and got up to walk over to Yuri putting a hand in the younger boys’ blonde hair. “Yura, you aren’t going to fight anyone.” Otabek stated flatly.

Yuri looked up at Otabek with an upset pout set on his lips. “What do you mean? He’s just asking for me to whoop his sorry Canadian ass!”

Otabek raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Yuri, you won’t physically fight or hurt anyone."

“Oh yeah, and what makes you so sure about that?!”

“You cried for an hour yesterday because you accidently stepped on your cat’s paw; you won’t be fighting anyone.”

Yuri tried to argue back, but all he managed to do was open his mouth a few times in attempts to protest then finally slump his shoulders forward in defeat while letting out a sad sigh. “I know.” He grumbled out with a pout on his lips.

Otabek smiled amusedly at his boyfriends cute antics and patted his head. “There, there. I have an idea; why don’t you go and get changed and we can go to that café you like. Would that make you feel better, Yura?”

The blonde blushed at the pet-name and nodded after a second of hesitation. “Could we go to the pet store while we’re out then?”

“Of course we can, but why would we need to go? Didn’t we just get a month’s supply of Potya’s food a couple days ago?”

“Yeah, but I thought that she would like another one of the toy mice that she plays with all the time. You know, since the one she has right now is kind of old; and maybe I could get her a new scratching post or a new bed to replace the old one.” 

Otabek could tell how hard the younger man was trying to sound convincing, to make it sound like Potya didn’t already have about twenty of those toy mice littering the floor of their apartment, or that she didn’t already have about five scratching posts already, so he just smiled lovingly down at blonde. “I’m sure she would like that.”

Yuri smiled back at him and hurried off to the locker rooms to get changed, obviously feeling better. And if they happened to catch JJ falling right on his butt because he flubbed a jump then that was just icing on Yuri’s proverbial cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!!! I'll probably be writing more fic's for this fandom along with finishing some projects from the other fandoms that I write for. Thank you all for reading, and remember that Kudo's and comments are always appreciated! :) <3  
> ~Kim :P


End file.
